Dark Territory
by Lilian'Chic
Summary: Soda and Darry are the most dangerous teens in town, and they only have one mission: Making Ponyboy theirs. OOC,Dominance & Possessiveness.
1. Possessions

**AN: I see I didn't get that much reviews last time I posted the prologue, but that was my fault. I just started the story without any exclamation. Please forgive me. Anyway, this story kept racing through my mind, and I just thought, "Hey, why not share it to the world?" So, that's what I'm doing. And here it is..._  
><em>**

**Warning:** This story contains slash, incest, yaoi, lots of lemons. . . stuff like that. If you don't like it, _**THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Mini Addition: **There are _**NO**_ Greasers and Socs in this story. Just regular ol' people.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of _The Outsiders_ characters. I just play with them for fun. But I do own the school!

© No copyright intended.

**"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Dark Territory~<strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>"My wife wants sex in the back of the car and she wants me to drive."<br>~Rodney Dangerfield**

**- Chapter 1. Possessions -  
><strong>

**September 16, 1965**  
><strong>Evenson's Home - Pony's Room<strong>

**7:01 am**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I just ignored the annoying alarm clock and rolled on my other side, getting my legs more tangled under the heavy sheets. Even with my eyes closed I could still see the sun coming inside from the east side of my room, coating my walls and slipping in between my eye lids. I grabbed a fistful of covers before covering my whole face, making a cocoon of myself. I tried to get more rest, but that's when the birds decided to come out and started to sing. Then the sounds were coming from all around; My alarm clock that's been going off for the last thirty seconds, and the chirping of the birds. Both sounds jumbled together, creating some sort of beat.

_Beep. Tweet Tweet. Beep. Tweet Tweet. Beep. Tweet Tweet._

I hate the fucking morning. I get it from my father, who's now six feet under ground.

I groaned before untangling myself, almost falling off the edge of the bed. Once I got up, I stretched and rubbed the crust out of my eyes, before heading off to the bathroom.

My _new_ bathroom. In my _new_ house. In a _new_ State.

I didn't want to move. I miss home.

As soon as I took a step out of my _new_ room, several senses hit my nose. Bacon, eggs (scrambled), and waffles. I love how my mom makes heart shaped waffles, and puts strawberries on them.

Hey, who wouldn't love heart shaped waffles made by their mother?

My mouth began to water and it took all my strength to not just run straight down stairs. I closed the bathroom door and stripped my boxers and blue shirt. Then I looked at myself in the mirror.

There were light bags under my eyes from staying up too late, and my copper hair was all over the place from twisting and turning all night. My skin was pale; no hint of color in it. I moaned in annoyance before twisting the knobs and stepping into the tub. I felt the muscles under my skin relax and un-tense as the hot water hit my back. I grabbed the shampoo and squirted some of the gooey liquid in my hand, before bringing it up to my soaked hair.

I really don't see the point of looking at myself in the mirror everyday, it's not like any girls are knocking at my door. But I wouldn't be interested in them anyway.

Yeah, you heard right. I'm in to guys.

Gay. Homo. Fag. Queer. Whatever the name is.

I never knew I was gay, until a year and a half ago. My best friend from my hometown, Curly, told me. Well, actually, he _showed_ me.

I still look at girls. Sheesh, I'm not _that _gay.

It's not my fault; everybody can't come out and automatically be straight. I mean, even before I found out that I was gay I was still staring at boys. I just didn't want to admit my homosexuality to myself, because I was a coward.

But Curly changed everything, and told me that I didn't have to be afraid. And I love him for that. But in a best friend way.

I still haven't found that special someone yet. I knew he was out there somewhere. Heck, maybe he was at my new school.

_Nah.  
><em>

After fifteen minutes of taking a nice, hot shower, I got out, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. Then I turned the water off, and then turned on the sink water to brush my teeth. When I was done, I looked at my reflection again. I looked way better than I was a while ago. Once I got to my room I shut the door behind me, and then I unwrapped my towel and let it fall to the floor.

I was always unsure of my body, if I had all of right..._stuff_ in the right place. I was sill unsure.

I had long, skinny arms and legs, but I still wasn't tall enough to fit in with the teens that are two to three ages older than me. I had a flat, soft stomach. It was nothing special about. There were no muscles in it; Just soft, pink flesh. Below my navel, there was a trail of soft, auburn hair that lead all the way...down there.

You know...my cock.

I wondered if six and a half inches was good or not.

_Sigh._ Yes, I measured. What's the problem?

But I remember Curly telling me that I had a pretty nice sized cock.

_"With a dick that long I'll let you fuck me," _he told me_. "I'll even let you keep your glasses and tie on while you're pounding into my ass."  
><em>

I felt my ears heat up as I slipped on a pair of underwear, a pair of black jeans, a dark blue poplin button up, and my favorite tennis shoes. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. I'm a Geek.

A Gay Geek. The one that wears the ties and glasses and reads every minute of the day because he has nothing better to do. Yup, that's me._  
><em>  
>I fixed my black tie and grabbed my glasses and book bag before heading out of my room. I nearly ran downstairs, the smell of breakfast still lingering in the house.<p>

The first thing I saw when I entered the kitchen was my mom's bright red hair, which trailed all the way down her back, stopping at her mid waist. My mother was beautiful. She had a loving mother smile, and her eyes always reminded me of big fat emerald jewels. Every time she'd get happy, they would sparkle with excitement and joy. And when she would get angry, her eyes were darken to a Cal Poly Pomona green, and behind them would hold a jungle cat, ready to spring.

At those times, I would call her Jungle Cat mom.

She found out about the nickname, and she just laughed when I told her why I call her that. _"You get that wild imagination from your father."_

But sometimes, her eyes would become watery, and then they would look like shiny, glistening emeralds. But that only happens when she thinks about dad. That week when he passed was a living hell for her. She would cry every single night when she thought that I was sleeping. A majority of the nights I came into her room and let her borrow my shoulder until she went to sleep. And some of the nights I would cry with her because I missed him too, and because I hated seeing my mom cry.

When we moved, she hung up all of our family pictures back up, including the paintings that my dad drew. Once in a while I would see her stop and stare at one of the pictures. But she wouldn't cry.

I dropped my bag to my side as I sat down in front of the wooden table. My mom came over to the table and sat the glass plate down, that was filled up with turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, and my favorite, heart shaped waffles witch were covered with fresh strawberries. _Yum._

My mom placed a kiss on my cheek. "Good morning, Ponyboy." She walked to the sink and started the dishes.

"Morning," I mumbled back.

She noticed the tone in my voice. She noticed that I was nervous for my first day of my new school. With her back facing me, she still spoke. "It'll be okay, baby. I know you're nervous. Just relax." The calmness and soothing sound of her voice made my body cool down. Her voice could make you feel like that; Relaxed.

The water continued to run as she started to wash the sink. Her blue skirt swished to the side and the white blouse that was tucked in got puffier as the wind from the kitchen window came in. When she spoke again, I could hear the smile in her voice. "Who knows? When you walk in there a girl might help you with your schedu-" I was already covering my ears and walking to the door, leaving my un finished breakfast at the table**. **I felt kinda bad, because my mother doesn't know about my liking to the same gender.

Sometimes I really wanna tell her, I just don't know _how_ to tell her. It kills me not telling my mom. We can tell each other everything, but telling her that I'm gay is _way_ different.

My mom broke my thoughts by peeking her head out of the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't want me to ride you to school?"

I sighed. "Yes, mom. I'll be fine." My mother never understood why I always liked to walk to school.

After kissing my mother goodbye, I stopped in front of the living room mirror. I took my glasses out of my pocket and put them on. I scowled at my nerdy reflection before heading out the door, as the beautiful Autumn colors came into view.**  
><strong>

**~.~.~**

**September 16, 1965  
>Starbucks<strong>

**7:47 am  
><strong>

I didn't walk straight to school. I stopped by Starbucks instead.

When I walked inside, there weren't that many people; Just a couple that looked like they were in their early forties, who were sitting in the corner, and a girl who looked about a year older than me with long black hair and pretty hazel eyes. She was holding a blue notebook that was pressed against her chest by her arms. She was just walking out of the cafe when she looked at me. I quickly looked the other way and blushed a deep scarlet.

When I walked up to the counter, I only saw a young man who looked about sixteen years old. He was sitting on a wooden chair, reading a magazine.

I searched through the menu at the top, even though I know what I wanted.

**Strawberries & Crème Frappuccino: _Strawberries and milk blended with ice and topped with a swirl of whipped cream._**

**Orange Mango Smoothie:_ A nourishing blend of natural orange mango juice, a whole banana, milk, whey protein and fiber powder, and ice._**

**Caramel Frappuccino Light: _Coffee blended with caramel sauce, milk and ice - and fewer calories._**

My favorite beverage was the Hot Chocolate.

**Hot Chocolate: _Steaming milk with vanilla and mocha-flavored syrups. Topped with sweetened whipped cream and chocolate-flavored drizzle.  
><em>**  
>"One Hot Chocolate, please," I told the cashier. Even though it was only September, I still couldn't bring down the offer of a nice Hot Chocolate. The Cashier, 'Sandy' - like it said on his name tag - looked like he wished he rather be anywhere else but here, as he read what looked like a playboy magazine. He didn't notice my presence.<p>

I awkwardly cleared my throat, trying to catch his attention. His head snapped up in surprise, and my green eyes soon met his china blue ones. He was a real looker; Dirty blonde hair that was messed up like he just got out of bed, beautifully tanned skin, and even though he was behind the counter, I could tell he had a really nice build. And he was really rockin' that black shirt and green apron. He probably had girls flocking around him twenty four-seven.

But, there was something about him that told me to stay away from him.

Then, it was so lightning fast that anybody else wouldn't have been able to see it. His eyes darkened, as he took in my face, then his eyes traveled every inch down my body. I felt naked under his watch, and my face was burning. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, I swayed a little under my feet. When I did so, his eyes snapped back to my flushed and heated face.

With his eyes still on mine, he closed and rolled up the magazine, then stuffed it in his back pocket. Sandy propped his elbows against the black wooden counter and leaned in close enough so that I could smell his breath. The smell of watermelons washed over my senses. He licked his pink lips as a strand of blond hair came down in front of his face. His voice was low and husky, like he was telling me a secret. "Welcome to Starbucks. What can I get ya, gorgeous?"

I looked everywhere else except his face, as I tried to remember to use my voice. He looked amused by my muted state. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

I tried to say no, but when he took his long finger and slowly dragged it down my jaw to my chin, I jumped, and instead it came out as a squeak. He chuckled before backing up slightly, but not enough that he was still in my bubble. I cleared my throat once again before speaking. "Um, can I have a H-hot Chocolate, p-please?" I stuttered a bit, and that just found Sandy more amused.

He smiled, showing off a perfect set of pearly white teeth. "Coming right up." He turned around and walked to the beverage maker, making sure to sway his hips along the way. I felt myself sweating more than usual, so I tried to hurry up and take my glasses off to clean my face with the back of my hand.

It was too late; Sandy was already in front of me, with a foam cup in his left hand, that was letting out some steam out at the top. I stood dumb founded, with my glasses off still in my hand.

I never really liked it when people saw me with my glasses off. It made me feel so vulnerable and exposed.

But this didn't faze Sandy at all. All he did was lick his pink lips. "_Fuck_...and I thought you were sexy with the glasses on." Sandy put the cup on the counter as I scurried to put my glasses back on. "Your total is $3.78." I took the five dollar bill out of my front pocket and held it out in my shaking hand. Instead of taking the money, he grabbed my whole hand in his, making sure to squeeze it gently. Then, he took his other hand to take my money out of my sweaty palm, and then put it into the cash register.

Never letting go of his gaze, he slowly bought up my hand up to his mouth. A sharp, but shuddering breath escaped my lips as he took his hot tongue, and sucked on my index finger. I felt every inch of his mouth, and it felt _good_. It was so warm, and wet, and _oh_... I liked the way his tongue was rolling and flicking and sucking on my finger. I wondered what it would feel like if it was my mouth instead of my finger.

I was watching his face the whole time he was devouring my index finger. His eyes were closed, and now both of his hands were holding mine for dear life.

Finally, I felt his tongue sweep against my wet finger, before kissing the tip and letting go. When he opened his eyes, I gasped at what I saw.

His eyes were darkened with lust. They reminded me of big, fat sapphires. They way he was staring at me was so intense and direct, that I felt like the most important person in the world to him.

My face was probably redder than french red wine. He gave me a wink before letting my hand go. I stumbled back a little when he let go, but I caught my balance.

_Can I be anymore embarrassing in front of a hot guy?_

He chuckled before handing me my cup of Hot Chocolate. " I put in extra whip cream. I hope you didn't mind."

_Oh hell no I don't mind._

"See ya around, Gorgeous," he said before I turned around and headed for the door. I could feel him burning a hole in my back...

And my ass.

**~.~.~  
><strong>

**September 16, 1965**  
><strong>Skylar High - Parking Lot<br>**

**8:10 am**

I was right.

Everybody was taller than me. Even the cheerleaders who were on the side of the school doing flips and jumps in their little blue and white mini skirts.

The parking lot was nearly full. Everywhere I looked there was either a teen, or another fancy looking car that was either a Mustang or a Plymouth. I couldn't wait to get my own set of wheels. But, there was some good news into this.

Guys. Hot guys.

That were straight.

Okay, maybe I couldn't go out with any of them, but I could eye ball. Fine, call me a stalker.

There were blondes, dark brunettes, black and brown haired...it was endless. I sighed into the cool, Fall air and continued walking across the huge parking lot.

Once I got to the wide, concrete steps, the first thing that I saw was a couple at the top in a deep make out session. All I saw was teeth nipping and biting at at lips, and tongues going in and out. I mean, which guy wouldn't make out with that girl? She was practically naked. Her dark tank top, which showed the top of her perfect breasts, clung to her like a second skin. And her black skirt barely stopped at the top of her knees.

The halls were so fucking crowded, I couldn't even see where I was going. Everything was too blurry, and too fast.

The next thing I know, I was almost pushed onto the hard tile floor by two boys play fighting, but I was caught by the waist, and all of my books were sprawled onto the floor. My eyes were closed the whole time, so when I opened the them, the scene in in front of me almost made me scream.

In front of me was a mildly attractive teen, who looked about sixteen or seventeen. His whole frame just oozed sex. He was six-feet-two, and broad-shouldered and _very_ muscular. You could see them popping out of his tight, black V-neck and black leather jacket. He has dark brown hair that kicks out in front and a slight cowlick in the back. He had a jaw that could cut glass, a narrow nose, and full pink, lips that I would like to kiss. His dark jeans hugged his delectable ass.

_I'd give anything to squeeze it..._

His eyes were like two pieces of pale blue-green ice, but I've bet from anybody else's view, they were a blazing red.

His whole frame also oozed anger. But it wasn't pointed at me, it was pointed at the guy who knocked me off my feet.

He had the guy slammed against a locker, and he was holding him by the throat...using only _one_ hand.

His jaw was tensed, and his teeth was clench, looking ready to snap at any given moment. If looks could kill, that guy would've been dead seconds ago.

Now, there was a huge crowd gathering around the scene.

At that precise moment, my mother's voice rang in my ears.

_"If you see a fight about to break out, get outta there as quick as possible..."_

And that was what I was about to do. But as soon as I moved, strong arms kept me down by my arms. I didn't even notice that the person was still holding me. But why wouldn't they let me go?

Right when I was about to start freaking out, I was pushed into a firm, hard chest, and soft lips came to my ear. His voice sounded like it was dipped into sweet honey.

"Calm down, Kitty Kat. No one's gonna hurt you." And then he bought my his fingers up to some part of my neck, and gently pinched it, making my vision blurry.

The last thing I heard before I passed out was the sound of a hard punch in the face, and the crowd roaring in satisfaction.

**~.~.~**

**AN: Damn! Who do you think was behind Ponyboy?  
><strong>

**If you want a second chapter, all you gotta do is hit the Review button! Easy n Simple!  
><strong>

**Question for Readers: **I know it's the 1960's and all, but clearly, I don't care. Should I make them have **electronics** (cell phones, iPods, etc.)? I think it would make the story better, but I won't do anything that my reviewers don't want me to do, so that's why I'm asking you guys.

**Impossible Question to Answer 1: **Does a mirror have a color? **Send me your answers, I'll be happy to read them!**

**Fic Rec:**_ In Unexpected Places_ by_ AnnaBella_. **So much drama & romance!  
><strong>

**See ya! LT~**

**xoxo**


	2. Bad Boy

**A/N: I LOVE you guys! I received 27 reviews for the first chapter! You guys are sooo awesome! Sorry I'm taking forever to update my stories, I've just been real busy lately. I apologize. Also, I would love to dedicate this chapter to...Acoustic Heart. We used to be the worst of enemies, now we're talking to each other like we've been friends for years!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of _The Outsiders_ characters. I just play with them for fun. But I do own the school! **Read warnings on first chapter.**

© No copyright intended.

**"He touched my fucking property, Darry... _MINE_!"  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Sex is an emotion with motion."<br>~Mae West_  
><em>**

**- ****Chapter Two: Bad Boy**** -**

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_  
><em>My stone heart was breaking<em>  
><em>My love ran away<em>  
><em>This moments I knew I would be someone else<em>  
><em>My love turned around and I fell<em>  
><em>Be my bad boy, be my man<em>  
><em>Be my week-end lover<em>  
><em>But don't be my friend<em>  
><em>You can be my bad boy<em>  
><em>But understand<em>  
><em>That I don't need you in my life again<em>  
><em>Won't you be my bad boy, be my man<em>  
><em>Be my week-end lover<em>  
><em>But don't be my friend<em>  
><em>You can be my bad boy<em>  
><em>But understand<em>  
><em>That I don't need you again<em>  
><em>No I don't need you again<em>

_You once made this promise_  
><em>To stay by my side<em>  
><em>But after some time you just pushed me aside<em>  
><em>You never thought that a girl could be strong<em>  
><em>Now I'll show you how to go on<em>

_Be my bad boy, be my man_  
><em>Be my week-end lover<em>  
><em>But don't be my friend<em>  
><em>You can be my bad boy<em>  
><em>But understand<em>  
><em>That I don't need you in my life again<em>

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_  
><em>Be my week-end lover<em>  
><em>But don't be my friend<em>  
><em>You can be my bad boy<em>  
><em>But understand<em>  
><em>That I don't need you again<em>  
><em>No I don't need you again<em>

**~.~.~**_  
><em>

**September 16, 1965  
>Skylar High - Nurse's Office<br>**

**8:56 am**

_"More__," I pleaded. I didn't want those magical fingers to stop.  
><em>

_The soft fingers listened to my command, as they slowly made their way up inside the thin fabric of my shirt. The fingers felt long, and slender. They felt warm. They gave me goosebumps on my skin._

_They circled around my navel a few times, before going up to my chest-which was now sweaty-and up to my pebble-like nipples. I groaned and arched my back up to the hand; begging it to stop teasing me and just give it to me._

_The fingers continued to tease me endlessly, and it made me grow harder by the minute. I needed release. Now._

_I began to beg. "Please...make me cum. Oh fuckkkkk..." The fingers were soon replaced with this hot, wet tongue, that swiped over my nipples. I cried out in pleasure. I tried to grip something to hang on to. Anything. I felt like I was gonna explode into senseless pleasure._

_Mhmmm. Senseless pleasure._

_"I think he likes it, Dar. Keep doin' it." Wait. I heard that voice before. It was very familiar._

_The frantic lips moved over to my other nipple that wanted attention. My mouth was open, but nothing was coming out._

_"So fucking hot," that voice spoke again. Where the hell was it...?_

_As the voices started to become clearer... I started to come to my senses..._

**~.~.~**_  
><em>

The feeling of tongues and fingers were still on me as I stirred my head, and started to open my eyes.

I was face to face with brown eyes filled with desire and lust.

As I was about to start screaming, someone's hand quickly came to cover my mouth, to muffle my girly shriek. I was wide awake now, and truly terrified.

_I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die._

I looked down and saw that my shirt was unbuttoned; with my chest flushed and my nipples a bright pink.

_They were touching me while I was out... and those touches felt so good... I've never felt anything like it..._

_NO! Stop thinking like that! They were touching you while you were unconscious._

I closed my eyes, and tried to keep the tear in that threatened to come out any second.

_I won't cry I won't cry I won't cry._

Worst first day of high school ever.

"Hey." It was that silky smooth voice talking to me again; it sounded calm and reassuring. I opened my eyes, and found those big, chocolate eyes looking at me again. Except this time, they weren't filled with lust and need, they were filled with worry and concern. "We're not gonna hurt you, Kitty Kat. We would never hurt you." He then took his fingers, and gently ran them over my jaw. His voice was too hypnotic, and that just made me relax and purr into his luring touch. Then at that exact moment, I took a moment to actually see what Brown Eyed Guy looked like.

He reminded me of the other dude that was holding the other dude by his collar in the halls. He just looked slimmer. His hair was a beautiful golden brown, and it also reminded me of bed hair. You know, the type of hair that looks messy, but still so unbelievably sexy. _Yum._

He had a face that made girls drool; Deep, delicious chocolate brown eyes that anyone could easily drown in, the perfect cheekbones, a straight nose, and full pink lips that I'm dying to suck on.

I mentally wiped the invisible drool from the side of my mouth. _Damn. He looks tasty..._

I was in the middle of my day dream when I was suddenly interrupted by a musical chuckle. "You like what you see?" But it wasn't coming from the Brown Eyed God. It was coming from the, slightly larger, Blue Eyed God.

My eyes quickly moved over and saw him sitting in a black chair that was next to the bed I was laying down in. Wait... _bed?_

I was in the Nurse's Office. Fucking great.

Wait, let me rephrase that... I was in the Nurse's Office with two sexy, dangerous, bad boys. Yeah.

That sounded better.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "W-who are you?" My voice was filled with fright. I couldn't help it.

Blue Eyed God chuckled. I could listen to him laugh all day. "Oops, my apologies, Little One," _Kitty Kat, Little One? Where the hell are they getting these names from?_,"I'm Darry. Football player, best friend, big brother, and _lover_." He rolled the last word off his tongue, and it automatically made me lick my lips. He saw the affect he had on me, and laughed again. That's when Brown Eyed God cleared his throat loudly, as if he was getting ready for a huge speech.

"And I'm Sodapop. But you could call me Soda, Pepsi, and on a special occasion, God. And that 'special occasion' is only when we're fucking constantly." He smiled darkened and he bit his lip seductively as I felt my face go white. _Fucking constantly...?_

Suddenly, my mind was imaging me and this, Sodapop, in dark room, doing things that would make anybody melt and sweat.

I fought the urge to groan.

Sodapop continued as if nothing happened. "Student Body President. Best friend, _little_ brother, and a Tiger in the sack." He growled at the end to prove his point. This time, I couldn't help the moan that escaped between my lips.

Both of their eyes quickly darkened, and their pupils became dilated; Darry's a deep, dark stormy blue, and Soda's a dark, chocolatey brown. Soda took my hand into his. I almost jumped back as I felt the electricity cackle my hand. His fingers were long and graceful, and his hand felt so smooth.

He bought my hand up to him mouth, giving it a long, sloppy kiss. I bit my lip and lopped my head to the side, loving the feeling of those delicate, delicious, moist lips on my burning skin. I sighed and closed my eyes.

_Aside from the scene in the halls, I don't know what made me think that they're so bad and lethal.__... They seem perfectly nice and freaky to me...  
><em>

Soda's sharp voice broke into my thoughts. "What the FUCK is that smell on you?" I opened my eyes, and what I saw made me shrink in horror.

Soda's eyes were almost black, and they were pointing straight at me. His nostrils were flaring, and his hand that was not holding onto me was clenched into a fist so tight, that his knuckled were white. _I spoke too soon..._

I tried to free my hand from his grasp, but it only tightened, and that just made my escaping harder. "Please, d-don't hurt me," I stuttered.

"You're scaring him, Pepsi," Darry spoke quietly.

At that, Sodapop's eyes softened, but there was still a glint of anger in them. "Sorry," he mumbled, "I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was filled with so much emotion. He sighed deeply before asking the question again, but softer and more gently this time, as if he was talking to an injured animal. "Ponyboy, did anybody touch you, your hand specifically, before you came here?" _That was his first time calling me by my real name. How did he know my first name, anyway?_

_Wow, information does go fast around here._

"Kitty Kat?" he asked again. I knew the answer to his question. But I was scared of what his reaction would be.

_Never letting go of his gaze, he slowly bought up my hand up to his mouth. A sharp, but shuddering breath escaped my lips as he took his hot tongue, and sucked on my index finger. I felt every inch of his mouth, and it felt good. It was so warm, and wet, and oh... I liked the way his tongue was rolling and flicking and sucking on my finger. I wondered what it would feel like if it was my mouth instead of my finger._

_Sandy.  
><em>

"Sandy?" Oops. "That douche bag fucking touched you?" I could feel his anger rolling off of him in red waves. He let go of my hand and stood up so fast he knocked the chair over. Darry was up with him, too.

Soda was pacing around the room like a caged animal; ready to attack at any given moment. "I told him! I told him not to fucking touch him before he even CAME here!"

While Darry was talking to him in a hushed tone, I noticed that he wasn't furious like Soda.

Well if both of them got mad, who was gonna calm them down?

"He touched my fucking property, Darry... _MINE_!" _Was he talking about me?_ _I was his property?_

"He's _our_ property, Soda," Darry stated sharply._ Ohh... I guess I'm his property as well._

Soda was still pacing around the room like the Sexy God himself. _Wait... am I getting turned on by this?_

He finally stopped in his tracks, and sharply turned his head in my direction. His eyes were filled with anger, frustration... and pure lust.

When he spoke, his voice was filled with raw sex. "Well then, maybe I should get mad more often if it's turning you on." He smirked deviously.

_I said that out loud? Shit shit shiitt!_

Darry was also looking at me in the same way. "Tell me, Little One. Did you find it sexy when I was holding that fucker by the collar? Hmm?" My throat was dry and closed up, so all I could do was nod like a dummy. That's when they both started to walk closer to me, cornering me. I gulped.

_Uh-oh._

I couldn't move. Hell, I couldn't breathe. I just stood still like the a statue, while I listened to the fast pumping of my heart.

My shirt was still pulled up, so Darry took that as an advantage to bring his hand down and run his finger tips lightly over my abdomen. I shivered, as my eyes rolled in the back of my head, and arched. The feeling was indescribable. I opened my eyes to find Soda hovering over me, and I instantly groaned in pleasure as his hot, wet tongue swiped against the skin on my neck. I grabbed the back of his head, and drove my fingers in his silky locks to keep him still, and slowly groaned my aching cock into his.

He made a snapping sound with his teeth loudly in my ear. Then I think I hear him murmur, "Fucking irresistible," before grabbing the back of my neck roughly, and smashing my mouth onto his eager ones.

_Hot._

_Sweet._

_Honey._

His mouth was like a drug to me, and I just couldn't get enough of those soft, smooth, moist lips. Soda shoved his tongue in my mouth, making me shudder against his rock hard body. His tongue easily wrapped itself around mine, sending an electrical current through out my body. I was now at Sodapop's mercy. His spell.

Under his control.

That's when I started to feel his fingers at the nape of my neck, rubbing the tender spot gently, before pinching it. Again.

I heard somebody apologizing before passing out... for the second time.

**~.~.~**

_"__... and why the hell did you have to kiss him? Why couldn't it wait until he got out of the Nurse's Office?" The deep voice said.  
><em>

_"Because when he started to grind up against me, my brain turned off, and my cock turned on," The slightly lighter voice snapped._

_"__Wow," the deeper voice continued, but with a spark of sarcastic__ in it, "I've taught you so much. Now do you wanna beat the shit out of Sandy, or what?" _

_"But... what about Kitty Kat?" The lighter voice spoke softly._

_"We'll get one of the gang members to watch over him while we're gone. Nobody's not gonna fucking touch him," Deep Voice cooed._

_That's when I heard footsteps moving closer to me, and multiple hands were soon were rubbing and stroking my face and hair._

_"We'll be back baby. We promise," before leaning down, cupping my cheek gently and kissing it. The other person did the same before they left._

_And only one thing occurred to me before I completely blacked out._

They're gonna kill Sandy. And it was all my freaking fault.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well... what do you think is gonna happen to poor, hot Sandy?<br>**

**That was kinda scary how Soda could smell other people on Ponyboy... But it was also kind of sexy! Come on, you gotta agree with me on that. And what's up with the nick name Kitty Kat?  
><strong>

**If you want a third chapter, all you gotta do is hit the Review button! Easy n Simple!**

**Impossible Question to Answer Two: **How high is up? How low is down? **Send me your answers, I'll be happy to read them!**

**Fic Rec:**_ Little hands, big imaginations _by _AbbyIsWhatWeAimFor_ _. _

**See Ya next time, My Little Naughties!**

**xo Lilian'Chic xo**


	3. Important Notice

**Hi! I know, I know. Long time no see. You was probably thinking,"OMG she finally updated!" Now that you've see that I haven't, you're probably thinking,"This bitch.." I'm updating soon though, so don't worry. But the reason I wrote this is because I wanted to ask you guys something:**

**I'm turning this story into a AU. Now here's the question: Should I make Ponyboy hispanic?**

**I know I sound crazy as fuck, but I've been thinking about that idea all day, but before I was gonna make him hispanic, I wanted to know what my readers were going to think about this, because I always put my readers first. ; )**

**So ... what do you think? ;P**


	4. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**AN: Okay, okay. A majority of you said "NO" to hispanic Pony, so I won't bring him out. Thank you so much for your opinions. ; )**

**Dedications****: I don't know when the next time I'll be posting Different Feelings because I'm so busy with this story, so I would like to dedicate this story to my BFFF (Best FanFiction Friend), ILovePepsi2. She reviewed on every story, every chapter. Her reviews means so much to me... She's one of the people on here who encourages me to write stories, and just fuck the haters. **

**And as to everyone else who is reading, reviewing, alerting, favoriting, and lurking this story, thank you sooo much! They mean the world to me! And to add more good news, this is just the beginning of the story, so hold onto your mouses! : )**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of _The Outsiders_ characters. I just play with them for fun. But I do own the school! **Read warnings on first chapter.**

© No copyright intended.

* * *

><p><strong>"I remember the first time I had sex - I kept the receipt."<strong>

**-Groucho Marx  
><strong>

**Chapter Three: Curiosity Killed The Cat **

**~.~.~**

**September 16, 1965**

**9:34 am - I can't believe I passed out again.**

I felt dizzy as fuck, but I still tried to force my eyes open.

They were gone. Darry and Soda were out of sight. Then I saw something move at the corner of my eye ...

"Hey, cutie," he purred.

"Sandy!" I automatically wrapped my skinny arms around his neck and squeezed the living day lights out of him. Thank God, he alive. He wasn't dead.

_Yet. Until Soda and Darry finds hi__m._

I unwrapped my arms from him and took him by his shoulders to look him in the eyes. They were that beautiful clear blue. Looking into them, wanted me protect him even more.

But how? There were two possessive teenage boys looking after him. They were strong. They were huge.

They were dangerous and livid when angry. How the _hell_ is a person like me going to protect him?

What the fuck am I going to—

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by two large, warm hands palming my face. I was met face-to face with Sandy. His face was pulled into a cute scowl; his eyebrows were scrunched together, like he was trying to solve a difficult problem.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours? I could hear the wheels turning in there," he whispered, as I felt his warm breath wash over my face, that watermelon-ly scent filling up my nose.

His hands that were rubbing my face were now in my hair, rubbing my scalp. I closed my eyes, and moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his long delicate fingers in my locks of hair. Sandy put his mouth close to my ear."Now, tell me. What's going on?"

**10:15 am -** **After I told Sandy what happened, he walked me to _our_ class.**

"I knew they were going to do this Man Hunt shit with me when you came. I'll be okay, I promise," he said when he saw me uncontrollably shivering. But I couldn't help it, I had to keep Sandy in my eye sight to make sure he doesn't get hurt. This was basically my fault. If I would've never moved here, Sandy wouldn't be in this situation.

"And don't you dare think this is fault. Because it damn sure isn't," he stated, feeling like he read my mind. I nodded my head. As we kept walking through the now deserted halls to our next period, English, I felt somebody bump into my shoulder, almost knocking me off my feet if Sandy wasn't there to catch me.

I looked up and saw a boy about a few inches taller than me, with complicated swirls as hair. He had dark eyes, and he almost had on the same clothes as Soda and Darry. I could feel Sandy shaking with anger from behind me. "Watch where the fuck you're going, Steve," he hissed.

"Oh fuck off, San—Hey, is that the kid Darry and Soda has been blabbing about?" Steve suddenly asked.

Sandy got in front of me, blocking me from Steve. "Yeah, what's it to ya?" He snapped.

"Well, I was just about to go to the Nurse's Office to get him, but when I didn't see him in there, I knew you had him. Just wait until they get back, they're gonna fuck you up." I flinched.

Sandy's next words were dark. "I don't give a fuck what they do to me. But I know is that they're not gonna hurt Ponyboy. I'll make sure of it."

I shivered at his words. What happened to the happy, horny Sandy? When did he get replaced by this monster?

I quickly came into view and jumped in front of them, putting some space in between them by placing my hands on their chests and pushing them back. They barely moved a inch.

Just as I was about to speak and be "Peace Maker", I was roughly grabbed by the upper arm and being dragged in the opposite direction as Sandy. "Hey, let him the fuck go!" Then all I saw was Sandy being slammed into a wall by a figure. And that figure was Soda. He didn't look happy at all.

"Let me go! Sandy!" I shouted down the hall, trying to get Soda let go of him. Kids were starting to hear the noise, sticking their heads out of their classes. But I didn't care who say, I was only concerned about one thing: Keeping Sandy safe.

Darry suddenly came into view, blocking my vision of Soda repeatedly slamming Sandy's slumped body into the wall. All I could see was Darry's broad chest. I heard whispering between Darry and Steve, before Darry quickly placed a kiss on my forehead, and letting Steve take me to my destination.

As I was being dragged by my class, I tried to keep the tears from falling out.

_My life is ruined._

**12:17 pm - I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat.**

"Kid, calm the fuck down. Don't make me get go and get Soda," Steve whispered harshly next to me. That immediately made me stop, because that was the last person I wanted to see right now.

_I can't believe him. Sandy didn't even do anything to me._

I flinched back from his words a little, slightly hurt. He saw the hurt expression on my face, and sighed before running his hands roughly through his curls."Look, Ponyboy. I'm sure they're just fine. You don't have anything to worry abo—"

"What about Sandy?" I cut him off. His eyes seemed to narrow slightly when I mentioned his name. "I don't know," he almost muttered to himself. We didn't speak after that. I just went back to writing in my notebook, taking the rest of the notes from the front board. A few minutes later, the bell rang. I was out of my seat in two seconds, quickly grabbing my notebook and pencils before stuffing them in my book bag, before heading off.

With Steve by my side the whole time.

_Sandy. I hope you're okay._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn this chapter sucked monkey balls! I just felt as if I needed to update, so I just wrote down the first things that was coming to my mind. Sorry for the crappy chapter. But it's an update, right?<strong>

**You'll be meeting Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny in the next chapter, so hold on!**

**If you want another chapter, all you gotta do is hit the Review button! Easy n Simple!**

**Impossible Question to Answer Two: **Can you cry under water? **Send me your answers, I'll be happy to read them!**

**Fic Rec: **_Desire _by _Aly208_


	5. The Truth

**AN: Heyyaaaa babess, I'm here again with another update! Now, some of you asked about Sandy, and if he was okay. And here's the official answer: he's just fine. He's not dead, but he may have a few bruises, other than that, he's alright :] Now this chapter has the WHOLE GANG in here! Trust me, I left no one out! That is all I have to say for now. So see you on the other side ;)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of _The Outsiders_ characters. I just play with them for fun. But I do own the school! **Read warnings on first chapter.**

© No copyright intended.

**This is gonna be an interesting school year.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Sex is a part of nature. I go along with nature." <strong>-Marilyn Monroe<strong>**

**Chapter Four: The Truth**

**~.~.~**

**September 16, 1965**

**12:25 pm - The cafeteria was so fucking loud. I couldn't hear myself think.**

The cafeteria looked just like the ones on television. Each table were split in categories. From the nerds, to the goths, to the cheerleaders and jocks, to the hippies.

And then there was the table I was sitting at.

There three other guys already sitting down. They all had on black; either a black leather jacket, black pants, or a black tee. The first guy my eyes set on didn't really look that scary unlike Darry and Soda. In fact, he was wearing a huge ass grin, while looking right at me. He had hair that was the color of a penny, with long rusty-colored sideburns. He had gray eyes that were twinkling with excitement, and he was also stocky and built.

The second one looked almost as menacing as Darry and Soda, keyword: _almost_. His eyes almost reminded me of Darry's, except his were colder and just one look into them can make you feel like they were starting into your soul. He had blonde hair. And it looked liked he was smiling, but I couldn't tell because of the way he had his lips pulled back, showing his teeth a little. I flinched, and turned my attention away from him.

The last guy, he was about my size. He had big black eyes in a dark tanned face. His hair was jet black, and heavily greased and combed to the side. But it was so long, that it fell in shaggy bangs across his forehead. He also had a nervous, suspicious look in his eyes.

I'm just hoping that they weren't as bad as Darry and Soda...

At that precise moment, there was a guy walking past our table, with a apple in his hand. Then the guy that I was kind of scared of, got up and took the apple out of his hand, before sending him a glare that could put the devil to shame. The guy almost ran to his table.

The one with the sideburns started cackling, while the one with the dark eyes rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Wow. This is gonna be a interesting school year.

"Ponyboy, this is Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny Cade, the rest of our gang," Steve said as he took a seat. I was still awkwardly standing there.

Two-Bit, the one with the rusty-colored sideburns, spoke up,"C'mon Kid, take a seat, we don't bite. I don't know about Dally though-" He was cut off by Dally kicking the leg of his chair rather hard, knocking him over. "Shut the fuck up, Two-Shit." He practically growled out the sentence. I shivered.

Steve looked at me. "Sit down, Ponyboy," he said as he pulled out a chair for me.

That was right next to Dally.

I didn't move an inch.

"Now look what you did," murmured Johnny as he helped up a groaning Two-Bit. "You got him shakin' now."

"My bad, Kid." He didn't really sound sorry, but I wasn't gonna say that to him. I sat down instead.

"Sooo... how did you meet Sandy anyways?" asked Two-Bit as he recovered from being knocked over. Just as I was about to tell them, I heard some familiar voices coming from behind me.

I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. The look on the other guy's faces told me everything.

"Baby," Soda whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I stiffened. "Aww, don't be like that hon." He started to run his hands up and down my arms. I knew what he was trying to do, and it wasn't gonna work, not this time...

Then he did something that shocked the hell out of me. He turned my chair around so I was facing him.

_Fuck_. I forgot how sexy this guy was. His dark eyes bored into mines. Then he took my face in between his hands, and started to lean down to my level until our noses were touching. "I'm sorry," he whispered again.

And then he kissed me.

This wasn't like in the Nurse's Office, he was being really gentle with me this time. He took his time tasting my lips, licking them, sucking my bottom one in between his lips before plunging his tongue in my mouth.

I forgot that we were in the cafeteria, and that anybody could be watching us. But I really didn't care at the moment.

Before I could make the kiss deeper, he pulled away. He was breathing as hard as me, and his eyes were dark and apologetic. "Forgive me."

At that moment, I wanted to scream, because he was really making this hard for me to say no to him.

But all I did was nod. Soda's face brightened. He kissed me quickly before looking over my shoulder. He laughed quietly. "Darry's getting jealous, why don't you go sit on his lap?" His lips brushed against my ear.

_He wants me to do what?_

Before I could protest, he was already dragging me to where Darry was sitting, and pushed me so that I ended up falling and sitting on Darry's leg. Darry already had his arms wrapped my waist in less than two seconds so I couldn't escape. He ran his nose up and down on the side of my face. "Hmmmm," His voice was husky, and I just couldn't help but quiver. _  
><em>

Two-Bit slammed his hands down on the table."Okay, before Darry and Soda decides to fuck Ponyboy on the table, I wanna hear the damn story." Soda and I started glaring at Two-Bit. "What story?" asked Darry.

"Um, well-"

"How the Kid met that Fucktard," Dally spoke up. I was guessing that 'Fucktard' was Sandy.

Darry's arms tightened around me. I let out a squeak. Soda's hands balled up into fists. Why was Soda getting so fucking mad?

I couldn't help it at that moment, so I let out.

"Why don't you like Sandy, Soda?" I practically spat out. Everybody at the table looked at me with shocked eyes while I glared at Soda who now had his head down; his face hidden.

"I thought you guys already-"

"Two-Bit, if you don't want a repeat of what just happened, I suggest you shut the fuck up now," Dally snapped. Two-Bit snapped his mouth shut.

I turned my attention back to Soda, who was looking at me now with sad eyes. It almost made me regret snapping at him, but I needed answers. I was getting tired of hiding in the dark. I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to reply.

He let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair, before speaking.

"Sandy was my ex."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOA! Did I leave you guys speechless, or what? Lol<strong>

**If you want another chapter, all you gotta do is hit the Review button! Easy n Simple!**

**No impossible question to answer this chapter!**

**Fic Rec: **_The Real Lowdown _by _FeistyFeist __  
><em>


	6. I'm Baaaack!

_Guess who's back. Haha. First off, I would like to apologize for just leaving like that, while you guys are just waiting for me to update. I got a little busy. I still am. But I couldn't just leave without at least finishing my stories. I'm gonna try very hard to get back into writing these stories, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty. I missed you guys, did you guys miss me?_

_I'm writing chapter six for this story right now. I'll try to post it ASAP. See ya later. _

_Lilian'Chic_


	7. Secrets Revealed

_Guess who's back. Haha. Extremely sorry for the long wait. Well, here's what you guys been waiting for, Chapter Six. Enjoy.  
><em>

xXx_  
><em>

I felt my face heat up as I felt everyone's eyes now on me.

_Insert foot in mouth._

I looked down at my feet, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Oh," I muttered dumbly, not knowing what else to say.

Two-Bit was the one to break the awkward silence. "Haha, akwaaaard," he chuckled, leaning back into his chair once again, just to have Dally do a repeat of what happened a few moments ago.

"Just fuckin' stay down there while you're at it." Dally glared at Two-Bit, who was now lying on the floor once again.

_Jesus Christ._

As I felt a headache starting to form, large, warm hands began rubbing on back. Darry leaned in. "You're not mad at Soda, are you honey?" His grip on me never loosened.

My eyes widened. "N-no, of course not. It was just a little .. surprising." I let out a nervous chuckle.

He laughed, his chest rumbling against me. "Good, good. Now, how about you go and sit on Soda's lap and show him how you're not mad with him."

I gulped, blushing. "U-uh, well—"

Before I could say anything else, Darry picked me up bridal style, and before I could even let out a squeak of protest, he sat me on Sodapop's lap with a big _plop_. Soda's long arms immediately latched around my waist.

_The last time I checked, I have two feet of my own, _I thought angrily.

Soda linked our hands together, causing my stomach to clench. In a good way. I've met Sodapop and Darry only for a few hours and they're already making me feel like a puddle of goo. **(a/n: this probably didn't make any sense but oh well.)**

"Are you okay, babe? You sure you're not upset with me?" Soda shyly asked.

"Yes, and positive. I'm fine, really." I really wish I was facing him so I could see his facial expressions and his beautiful, godly like features. "Well, why didn't you say so?" I could hear the cockiness in his voice. Shit. I really need to work on that.

Surprisingly, he loosened his grip on me and let me get up, only to have him pull me back down onto his lap, this time facing him. "Better," he sighed happily, "now I can look at this adorable face of yours." I blushed, making him laugh. The next thing I said threw _me_ and Soda completely off guard.

"What happened? With you and Sandy?"

He cleared his throat. Rubbed my leg. When he spoke, his voice was flat. "That story is for another time. Okay? I'll tell you, but this just isn't the right time." His eyes were soft. Comforting.

I nodded, giving him a genuine smile. "Okay." Soda leaned in, giving me a quick kiss that still had my heart racing.

"Aww..." Two-Bit drawled out, still sitting on the floor, "Making up time! C'mon Dally!" Two-Bit waved both his arms out, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips, in Dally's direction. I tried to hold in my chuckle, and by the tell of Soda's red face, he was too.

Since Two-Bit was already on the floor, Dally took that as his only opportunity to actually _hit_ him. And he did.

Right in the nose.

Two-Bit yelled out a loud, "Fuck!", causing a few people to look over at us, before falling onto his back, holding onto his now _very _bloody nose.

Soda, Steve and I busted out laughing. Johnny was kneeling down by Two-Bit, holding a whole bunch of napkins to his face, while at the same time scowling at a smirking Dally. Darry just looked up at the ceiling, murmuring a few choice words.

Yes, this is definitely gonna be interesting alright. And I can't wait to get it started.

xXx

_I know, this was a very_ _short chapter. I just didn't know how else to end it. Please don't hate me. Review?_

_LC_


End file.
